


I'd Marry You With Paper Rings

by rndmcrpydnt



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, drunk ryuusui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: When Ryusui goes out with friends, there are times when he drinks more alcohol than he can manage.His boyfriend has to deal with him every single time.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 25





	I'd Marry You With Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'Paper Rings' by Taylor Swift! I just felt like it kinda suits them.

Leo's purrs filled the room as Tsukasa stroked his head while he read a book on the couch. Ryusui went out with some of his friends and although Tsukasa was invited out as well, he politely declined as he preferred to spend the evening with a warm cup of tea with his precious cat.  
  
However, as nights like this usually go, his phone started ringing and he wasn't surprised when he saw Ryusui's name flashing on the screen. He quickly glanced at the clock and noted that it was only 11:28pm, usually the call would come by midnight.  
  
"Hello?" He started although he already knew what would come next. The first time he waited for his boyfriend to answer first, he hung up on him without uttering a single word and when Tsukasa went straight to the point asking which night club he was in, Ryusui got mad saying that Tsukasa was getting tired of him and then made the poor man spend the wee hours of the night tracking him down as he went bar hopping.  
  
"Babe," he whined, dragging out the vowel with a high pitch voice. "I miss you."  
  
"Do you want to go home already? I'll pick you up, baby." Tsukasa knew that adding the pet name at the end was essential.  
  
"Yes, please!"  
  
"Tell me where you are right now."  
  
"We're at Bar Francois."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a bit. I love you."  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
The drive was eventless and quick which was simply the calm before the storm as Tsukasa found Ryusui singing and dancing on stage in front of a giant screen with the lyrics of a Korean song that seemed quite popular nowadays with all his soul.  
  
“Hey, Tsukasa!” He heard Gen call out with a big grin and a lively wave.  
  
“Came here for Ryusui again?” Senku asked when he approached the couple.  
  
“Yeah, the usual.”  
  
“Want to have a mocktail before you guys head out?” He glanced at Ryusui who seemed to be having a lot of fun and to his dismay a new song had started right when he started talking to the other two. Based on previous experience, interrupting a drunk Ryusui when he’s in the middle of something just made him even more difficult to handle.  
  
“Sure, I’ll have the usual.” He sighed and Gen left to get him his drink. He idly chatted with them about small things and bid them goodbye when the song was about to reach its end. He pushed his way towards the front and called out his boyfriend’s name before the next song could even start.  
  
“Kitten!” Ryusui joyously beamed and practically threw himself off the stage and landed on Tsukasa’s waiting arms. He also had previous experiences with this situation but it didn’t mean he stopped getting heart attacks when the other would launch their body off an elevated space. They waved goodbye to their friends as they walked past who laughed fondly at them and Tsukasa helped Ryusui into the car.  
  
“Had fun?” Tsukasa prompted as he knew having him ramble during the ride distracted him from having him pull over at random places and making reckless decisions that would’ve led them straight to jail for public nudity or smuggling of banned magazines or something of the like. When they arrived home, he let Ryusui crash onto the couch and he made his way towards the kitchen to prepare a snack and a tea latte to help his partner sober up a bit before giving him a shower so they could go to bed. However, there was one more part to this routine that he had to go through before doing all three.  
  
“Kitten, come here!” Tsukasa set aside the little muffin and left the electric kettle to boil. It would be done before the song finished but the water would still be hot enough for the tea to steep in later. When he arrived he found Ryusui with his phone in his hand already connected to the speakers and ready to go.  
  
"I wasn't able to sing this earlier." He pouted and pressed the play button. Tsukasa never thought that frequently dancing to a pop song would be the norm for him but he met Ryusui and here he is. He wasn't necessarily a fan of the female artist who wrote the song but Ryusui loved it to death and would always claim that it was perfect for them. Listening to the opening line of the song, Tsukasa could say with confidence that none of their friends were high the night they first met but Ryusui did admit that he stalked him on the internet as soon as he got home and was disappointed in the lack of content on all his social media.  
  
_The wine is cold  
Like the shoulder that I gave you in the street  
Cat and mouse for a month or two or three  
Now I wake up in the night and watch you breathe _  
  
Now Tsukasa would be lying if he ever claimed that he liked Ryusui the first few months he knew him. He'd brush off any of his attempts of conversation with short answers and strategic sentences that cut all talks between them short. He knew he was quick to judge but when he finally made the effort to get to know the guy, well, now they live under the same roof with a cat son.  
  
He did not, however, wake up in the middle of the night and watch Ryusui breathe softly as he slept.  
  
Well, not on purpose at least.  
  
Now, the pre-chorus was arguably their favorite part and there was a certain way they had to do it (according to Ryusui, at least, but Tsukasa never complained).  
  
_Kiss me once 'cause you know I had a long night_  
  
Tsukasa gave his lover a peck on the forehead.  
  
_Kiss me twice 'cause it's gonna be alright_  
  
Two more, one on each cheek.  
_  
Three times 'cause I've waited my whole life_  
  
Then three kisses on his lips.  
  
_I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings  
Uh huh, that's right  
Darling, you're the one I want, and  
I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this  
Uh huh, that's right __  
Darling, you're the one I want_

Ryusui asserted that the chorus was perfect for them because he swore that the first half of it applied to him while the latter to Tsukasa. He couldn't argue with him since he did see the uncanny connections and it wasn't like he wanted to.  
  
The second verse didn't really have a connection to them personally. They never jumped in the icy outdoor pool in the winter (no matter how much Ryusui begged just so they can make the song fit them even more) and they never painted Ryusui's brother's wall because he had no brother in the first place (but the blond said they could paint Mirai's wall and make it sister for them instead but Mirai was more than happy with the color her bedroom walls were).  
  
_Honey, without all the exes, fights, and flaws  
_ _We wouldn't be standing here so prou_ d  
  
The last lines were alright though.  
  
The second pre-chorus came along and it was Ryusui's turn to kiss Tsukasa.  
  
_Kiss me once 'cause I know you had a long night_  
  
If they had to go by the song, Tsukasa would have to kiss him again but Ryusui said that it was unfair so he had to do it. Unlike Tsukasa who did the first kiss on the forehead, he preferred to place it on the nose.  
  
_Kiss you twice 'cause it's gonna be alright_  
  
Instead of the cheeks, he liked to go for the corners of the lips.  
  
_Three times 'cause you've waited your whole life  
_  
And instead of three quick kisses, Ryusui would kiss him on the lips for three seconds (which always went by too quickly in Tsukasa's opinion but he'd never tell).  
  
They danced the next chorus away and the first part of the bridge away and in the last line of the second part of the bridge, Ryusui had practically begged Tsukasa to pick him up and sing it for perfection to their little routine.  
  
_Wrap your arms around me, baby boy_  
  
Even drunk Ryusui who wouldn't remember anything the next morning was head over heels for hearing Tsukasa call him baby boy in adoration.  
  
The rest of the song flew by and they both breezed through everything Tsukasa prepared and later on, they were finally snuggled under the covers with Leo sleeping at the end of the bed.  
  
Taking care of Ryusui could get tiring, but Tsukasa wouldn't trade it for the world.  
  
  
  
Besides, it's not like taking care of drunk him was an easy task too (or so Ryusui insisted).


End file.
